


An Age Undone

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 262: Epoch. Set during the end of Season 3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Age Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 262: Epoch. Set during the end of Season 3.

Harriet Jones’s promotion to Prime Minister should have signified a long period of prosperity. Britain’s Golden Age. Better wages, improved health care, and even a reduction in crime.

One spur-of-the-moment decision, though, and the Doctor allowed himself to forget that. She’d killed a retreating ship full of aliens, and the Doctor hadn’t even weighed that atrocity against the good she could do, or considered that if she stayed in government he could teach her to do better.

He looked at Harold Saxon in power, and wished he’d remembered about that Golden Age then. It certainly wasn’t going to happen now.


End file.
